Under the stars
by Raychell
Summary: Will there be love under the stars or will it turn into a disaster KnucklesXRouge! One shot


**Story: Under the stars**

**My first story on this site, I'm not keen on the story but I'm posting it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Knuckles or Rouge (Dammit) also the words in **_this writing _**are the lyrics to 'falling for you' by Jem.**

**Enjoy **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Under the stars-**

**It's a clear night sky, the stars seemed so closes you could touch them. A cool gust of wind picked up making the trees dance. Leaning upon a tree was the beautiful white bat, known as Rouge. Her fur shimmered with the moons light making her look angelic, yet she wore a gloomy expression on her face, her eyes looked lost and glazed with tears.**

**With on hand on her heart she gazed out onto Angel Island, just ahead of her. Rouge's mind raced wildly, she couldn't concentrate. In her other hand was a small silver heart shaped locket that she held tightly. Soon glancing at the locket in her hand, she clips it open to see a picture inside.**

**_'If only…'_ she thought sighing wishfully, she closes the locket and ties it around her neck.**

**_'I can do this…'_ she thought confidently, then gazed to the floor**

**_'But why do I feel so afraid?'_**

**Looking back at the Island, she spreads open her wings and soars out in the direction of Angel Island.**

**Once at the edge of the island, Rouge collapses from exhaustion the island was thither away then she expected. Panting heavily she pushes herself off the ground. She dusts herself off and heads towards the woods.**

**-Meanwhile at the Master Emerald shrine- **

**The guardian Knuckles was laying back against the emeralds pedestal looking up at the clear dark night, admiring the stars usually made him feel relaxed but tonight was different.**

**The echidna couldn't stop thinking about one person in particular. Getting frustrated he turns to the emerald, placing his hands upon the emerald he starts to chant.**

**"I call upon Tikal, I need your assistance, your guidance please hear me I need you" he step back as the emerald glows brightly forming an image just inches away. There Tikal the echidna stood.**

**She smiled "Yes Knuckles, what is it?" the guardian rubs the back of his head.**

**"Well, these feelings that I have for this person are confusing, I don't understand it…I keep thinking about her and nothing else… I can't concentrate on guarding the Master Emerald. Tikal what is this? Its new to me…" he sighs, looking at his shoes.**

**Tikal laughed a little "Knuckles-" she starts "-these feeling you're having aren't bad…you're in love Knuckles and you can't stop thinking about the special person" she takes his hands "go, find her tell her what you feel, I sence she's a lot closer then you think" Tikal cooed then vanished into the emerald.**

**Knuckles looked at the emerald as Tikal spoke in his mind "follow your heart"**

**Rouge was at the foot of the woods, meters away from the shrine she was hidden within the shadow of the trees. Seeing the moon cast down on the Master Emerald took her breath away, but more so when she spotted it's guardian heading down the steps.**

**Taking a step back, she trips on a branch falling with a crash to the floor. Making a lot of commotion she senses Knuckles heading towards where she is. On reaction she pulls herself off the ground and runs the opposite direction, to the edge of the island.**

_Said there's no going back_

_Promised myself I'd never_

_Be that sad_

**Soon near the edge she stops and holds her head.**

**_'I can't do this'_ she thought, sitting down she hugs her knees looking down at the sea below.**

**"I'm so stupid for coming here, it was a mistake," she mumbled to herself, holding the locket around her neck she sighs. Feeling the butterflies in her stomach and her nerves tingle. As strong as she is, this was all too much for her.**

_Maybe that's why you've _

_Came along_

_To show me, it's not always bad_

**Her ear's twitch, looking around she sees the guardian him self, looking just how she remembered him. The feel around him is strong; he's always so confident and never shows any fear. His amethyst eyes sparkled with pride, as did his stance. Rouge was soon in a trance as she laid her eyes on him.**

_Coz I can feel it, baby_

_I feel like I'm falling for you_

_But I'm scared to, let go…_

_I'm scared coz my heart _

_Has been hurt so_

**"Rouge-" he called "-what are you doing here" his voice, so deep and soothing to her. Rouge came back to reality and looked away, not answering him.**

**Knuckles comes closer, sitting down beside her he could sence how tense she was.**

_It's true I've become a sceptic_

_How many couples really love_

_Just wish I had a crystal ball_

_To show me, if its all worth it all_

**Rouge dared not to look at him, she was so scared at how he would react if she spills her feeling, she just stayed quiet.**

**Knuckles looks up at the stars, "beautiful aren't they" he spoke softly, trying to some reaction from her.**

**She lifts her head up and smiles slightly, "yes, they are…" she paused, standing up "you probably don't want me to stay, I'll go" she started off but stopped when Knuckles grabbed her hand. Rouge looked back at him.**

_Coz I can feel it, baby_

_I feel like I'm falling for you_

_But I'm scared to, let go…_

_I'm scared coz my heart _

_Has been hurt so_

**"I want you to stay" he spoke clearly, blushing slightly. He stands up too, his hand still in hers. Rouge's heart was pounding so hard, her nerves tingling at his voice; she couldn't believe what he said.**

_Yeah I can feel it, baby_

_I feel like I'm falling for you_

_But I'm scared to, let go…_

_I'm scared coz my heart _

_Has been hurt so_

**He came so close, taking her other hand in his. "I'm glad I found you" he soothed in her ear, sending tingles down her back.**

**Rouge pulls away from him "I'm sorry, this is too much…" she sobbed, running off.**

**Knuckles panicked, heading after her.**

_And I've got to be sure _

_Coz it's been so long_

_And I cannot take_

_The pain again_

_If it all goes wrong_

**Knuckles stopped as he sees her in the distance, facing away from him she was looking up at the sky. Hearing him come closer she turns around. Knuckles admires the way she looks when the moon's rays shine on her fur, the sight made his heart flip.**

_Coz I can feel it, baby_

_I feel like I'm falling for you_

_But I'm scared to, let go…_

_I'm scared coz my heart _

_Has been hurt so_

**_'No more running'_ she thought**

_Yeah I can feel it, baby_

_I feel like I'm falling for you_

_But I'm scared to, let go…_

_I'm scared coz my heart _

_Has been hurt so_

**She gazes into his gorgeous purple eyes, falling back into a trance. He came closer to her again, this time she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a sweet kiss. Braking off she rests her head on his chest.**

**"I didn't mean to run from you…" she started "its just if anything good happens to me, I tend to go the other way… it scares me" she pauses "but I can't run away from… loving you" a sence of relief and happiness washed over Knuckles. Both of them felt they could stay like that forever**.

_I want you so much_

_I need you so much_

_I want you so much_

_I need you so much_

**"love you too, rouge" knuckles whisper back.**

**-The End-**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry for the quick ending, hope you liked it anyway **

**Later**

**-RayZer-**

**X**


End file.
